¿Abandonaran todo por ellas?
by Dark Shadow hedgehog
Summary: Shadow, Silver y Sonic, encuentran a tres niñas que habian visto antes en sus sueños, ellas cambiaran sus modos de ver el mundo, paralelamente los erizos se iran enferentando a su pasado para ayudar a sus aliados ¿Abandonaran sus modos de vivir por ellas?
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic, ojala y alcance la popularidad que deseo y de antemano gracias a los que lean mi primer fanfic

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 1: ¿¡Un erizo gris?<em>**

Shadow despertó -¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?, no recuerdo nada, lo único que recuerdo es... ¿un erizo gris?, pero que estoy diciendo, nunca he visto un erizo gris-.  
>Sonic entro al cuarto -¡Shadow!, vaya al fin despertaste, me habías preocupado-<br>-¿Que paso?-  
>-Hm, creo que no te acuerdas-<br>-No me acuerdo de nada tonto-  
>- ¡Que agresivo!-<br>-Me duele la cabeza, así que no me grites-  
>- Y ahora hasta especialito me saliste-<br>-Agh! olvídalo, si no piensas darme información me largo-  
>-No puedes- se burlo Sonic<br>-¿Por qué?-  
>-¿No te has dado cuenta?-<br>Shadow examino el lugar donde se encontraban -¿Esto es un barco?-  
>-¡Bingo!-<br>-¿Y qué demonios hacemos en un barco?-  
>- Navegamos-<br>-¡Ahhhhh!- Shadow estaba desesperado porque no podía obtener nada útil viniendo de Sonic. -Sabes, olvídalo, ya vuelvo-  
>-¿A dónde vas?- Sonic estaba notablemente divertido<br>-A algún lugar donde haya gente lista-  
>-¿Me estás diciendo tonto?- La expresión de Sonic cambio a una expresión ofendida<br>-Eso nunca salió de mi boca-  
>-Como quieras-<p>

Shadow salió del camarote y busco la cabina de control. Iba cabizbajo, absorto en sus pensamientos y como era de esperarse choco con alguien más.  
>-Ah!, lo siento- se disculpo Shadow -No vi por donde iba-<br>-Ja, yo tampoco me fije por donde iba- contesto el extraño  
>Al levantar la cabeza Shadow se dio cuenta de que el extraño con quien había chocado era... ¡un erizo gris!<br>-Mucho gusto me llamo Silver- se presento el erizo gris  
>- Me llamo Shadow-<br>-¡Shadow!, al parecer ya conociste al nuevo, el es...-dijo Sonic al llegar con Shadow y Silver  
>- Silver, ya nos conocemos- interrumpió bruscamente Shadow<br>Sonic soltó una risita tímida hacia los dos erizos que lo veían muy serios -umm Silver perdón si Shadow es un poco pesado, después te acostumbras-  
>-No hay problema me cae bien-contesto Silver<br>-Bueno yo iba a al cuarto de control, nos vemos- se despidió Shadow  
>-Vale, nos vemos en la cena- se despidió Silver<br>-Vale, yo...voy a...demonios yo no tengo nada que hacer ¡Shadow espera!-

Shadow entro a la cabina central -¿Capitán?-  
>-Shadow, pasa-<br>-Gracias capitán, disculpe ¿a dónde os dirigimos?-  
>-Nos dirigimos a España-<br>-Capitán ¿está todo bien?-  
>-No Shadow, lamento decirte que estamos varados-<br>-¿¡Cómo!- -Si Shadow, estamos varados, el motor del barco se averió y no podemos continuar-  
>Sonic entro a la cabina central. -Buenos días capitán-<br>-Buenos días Sonic-  
>-Hey! Shadow te dije que...- Sonic volteo a ver a Shadow, se extraño de la expresión de preocupación de su amigo -Shadow, ¿estás bien?-<br>Shadow reacciono a la pregunta de Sonic -Si estoy bien Sonic, ¿qué decías?-  
>-No, nada, ¿en que estabas pensando?-<br>-Nada de tu incumbencia-  
>-Como digas. Capitán, me he dado cuenta que hace 2 días el barco no avanza, ¿hay algún problema, pasa algo?- Shadow se tenso, pero no se atrevió a decir nada de lo que había hablado con el capitán, seguro si Sonic se enteraba iba a armar todo un relajo, en golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.<br>-Pase- dijo el capitán al momento que Silver entraba por la puerta. -Buenos días Silver-  
>-Buenos días capitán, disculpe tengo que preguntarle algo- Shadow fijo su vista en Silver sabía lo que le iba preguntar, que respuesta le daría el capitán a Silver y a Sonic.<br>-¿Que sucede Silver?-  
>-Bien pues en el barco están divulgando que alguien saboteo el motor del barco y por eso estamos varados-<br>-Momento, momento- interrumpió Sonic -Lo único que saben todos es que el barco esta varado, ¿tu como sabes que el motor fue saboteado?-  
>-Bien pues entonces no te has enterado de que todos ya saben lo del motor, colega- respondió Silver.<br>-A mi no me llamas "colega"-respondió mas molesto Sonic.  
>-Bien, bien vamos Sonic, Silver tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Shadow, ¿pueden esperar afuera?- interrumpió el capitán.<br>-Esta bien capitán, me retiro, hasta luego Shadow- dijo Silver mientras salía del cuarto de control, pero antes se volvió hacia Sonic y acompaño su mirada de unas palabras que sacaron a Sonic de quicio -Patético-  
>-Capitán, yo también me retiro, nos vemos Shadow- se despidió Sonic con un tono horriblemente sombrío<br>-Sonic, por favor contrólate ¿sí?- pidió Shadow

Sonic solo se volvió a Shadow y sonrió antes de dar media vuelta e irse.  
>-Demonios, capitán tengo que salir, estos dos se van a pelear estoy seguro-<br>-Pero Shadow ¿Que vamos a hacer con el barco?-  
>-Capitán tengo que ir a detenerlos-<br>-Sabes que si no buscamos una solución rápido ¿nos darán por muertos?-  
>-¿¡Qué?-<br>-Si Shadow, y la radio no sirve así que no podemos avisar que seguimos con vida-  
>Mientras el capitán y Shadow buscaban una solución afuera Sonic y Silver discutían.<p>

-Sabes que todo es tu culpa- acuso Sonic mientras tenia la mirada fija en el suelo  
>-Sonic...-<br>-No Silver, estuviste a punto de matar a Shadow y ¿todavía te atreviste a seguirnos hasta aquí?-  
>-Sonic, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no fui yo?-<br>-No importa las veces que me lo digas, yo se que fue lo que paso y no me vas a sacar esa idea de la cabeza- Sonic levanto la cabeza y vio a los ojos a Silver, los ojos de Sonic estaban llenos de lagrimas.  
>-Sonic- Silver dio un paso al frente y equivalente Sonic dio uno atrás -Yo no fui el que peleo con ustedes, ¿cómo puede ser que no me creas capaz de eso después de todo lo que vivimos de niños?- -¡TRAIDOR!- Sonic se abalanzo sobre Silver e intento ahorcarlo con sus manos. Silver solo mostro una forzada sonrisa -Sonic, no llores- dijo antes de perder el conocimiento por falta de aire<p>

* * *

><p><strong>En el próximo capítulo. ¿Por qué Sonic reacciono así? ¿Lograra Shadow detener a Sonic antes de que mate a Silver? ¿Darán por muerta a la embarcación?<strong>

**Ojala y les haya gustado el primer capítulo, próximo capítulo: Capitulo 2: Eggman y Mephiles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, gracias por los reviews me alegra que les haya gustado el fic, bien en el capitulo anterior Sonic, estaba a punto de matar a Silver, lo mato?, bien en este capítulo esta la repuesta y también aquí está la respuesta de porque Sonic se enojo, ustedes dirán si es buena razón o no, ya será desde su punto de vista, bien dejare de hablar.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: Eggman y Mephiles<strong>_

Después de que Silver perdió el conocimiento Sonic aprovecho para golpear a Silver, pero no logro golpearlo mucho ya que Shadow llego a tiempo para detenerlo. -¡Sonic ya tranquilízate!-  
>-¡Maldito, traicionero, basura!-<br>Shadow no lograba que Sonic se tranquilizara así que uso el "Chaos Control" y aprovecho para golpear a Sonic para que se tranquilizara. -¿Qué te pasa porque me golpeas?-  
>-Sonic, ¿pensabas matar a Silver o qué?-<br>-¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta?- contesto incrédulo Sonic  
>-Vamos Sonic ¿qué paso?-<br>-Yo no conozco a Silver de ahora, cuando fuimos niños casi siempre estábamos juntos-  
>-¿Y qué paso?- pregunto atónito el erizo negro<br>-El... me traiciono, me abandono, me engaño-  
>-Sonic ¿pero que te hizo?-<p>

-Cuando éramos niños hicimos un juramento, en cual juramos que lo que habláramos entre nosotros, no lo iba a saber nadie más, un día le conté que estaba enamorado de una niña que se llamaba Vania, siempre iba al parque para ver a esa niña, aunque ella ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia, yo la amaba. Pero un día mientras veía a Vania, vi que Silver se dirigía a ella, intente llamar a Silver, pero él no me escucho, luego se puso a hablar con Vania y minutos después le dio un ramo de flores, luego me di cuenta de que había sido el ramo que yo le había comprado a Vania esa mañana, ¿te das cuenta Shadow?, y aparte le dijo a Vania que ella me gustaba a mí, no se conformo solo con robarme a la niña que me gustaba, sino que también rompió nuestro juramento-

-Vamos Sonic eso ya paso, ¿no lo puedes olvidar?-

-¿Que hubieras hecho si te hubiera robado a María?-  
>-Sonic, eso sería diferente-<br>-No Shadow, seria exactamente lo mismo-  
>Antes de que Shadow pudiera contestar al cuestionamiento de Sonic Silver comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento -Ah!, todavía te dignas a no morirte- dijo Sonic mientras se levantaba pero antes de que Sonic pudiera hacer algo Shadow ya lo había agarrado del brazo<br>-Silver, ¿estás bien?-  
>-Si no hay problema Shadow estoy bien, solo perdí el conocimiento por unos momentos-<br>-¿Y porque no para siempre?- pregunto Sonic en un susurro que solo Shadow escucho  
>-Sonic, ¿ por qué no nos dejas hablar a Silver y a mí?-<br>-Aj, vale, vale, nos vemos Shadow- se despidió de Shadow, luego volteo a ver a Silver -Muérete traidor-  
>-Nos vemos Sonic- respondió Silver, esto hizo que el erizo azul se enojara aun mas<br>-Silver, perdón por el comportamiento de Sonic, el no es así normalmente-  
>-No hay problema-<p>

-Silver, ¿tu estuviste antes de que yo perdiera el conocimiento?-

-No Shadow yo no estuve ahí, Sonic me comento algo de eso, pero tienes que creerme te juro que yo no estuve ahí-  
>-Vale, te creo, no tengo que dudar de ti, pero ahora ponte en mi posición, fuiste lo último que vi antes de desmayarme-<br>-Demonios, ¿quién pudo haber sido?, yo estuve todo ese día con Knucles cuidando la Esmeralda Principal- -¿No conoces a alguien que tenga la habilidad de tomar la apariencia de otra persona?- -No, no conozco a nadie con esa habilidad. Aunque..-  
>-¿Que aunque qué?-<br>- Conozco a una persona que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera para destruirte-  
>-No sería el único- susurro Shadow -¿Quien?-<br>-Se llama Mephiles él fue quien nos transporto a esta época, y no eres el único también quiere acabar con Sonic y conmigo. No sé, pero él sabe algo que nosotros no-  
>-¿y cómo sabes tú eso?-<p>

-Por accidente lo oí cuando estaba hablando con Eggman, dijo que era imposible que lo lográramos si estábamos juntos, que ni siquiera con dos serbia, y meno con uno de nosotros, no sé de que hablaba pero los 3 somos Sonic, tu y yo-

-¿Como sabes que se referían a nosotros?-  
>-Oí a Eggman decir que él iba a capturar a Sonic, Mephiles a mí y luego ya no oí quien te iba a capturar a ti-<br>-Hm ¿que se creen esos dos?, no va a ser fácil capturarnos a ninguno de los tres, pobres ilusos-  
>-Si, lose pero aun así, Shadow debemos de ser precavidos-<p>

-Sí, pero tenemos que permanecer juntos...-

-...y con Sonic va a ser difícil- termino la frase Silver  
>-Exacto, bueno iré a hablar con él-<br>-Perfecto yo tengo que ir con Knucles, entonces nos vemos-

-Claro, nos vemos silver.-

Shadow le explico a Sonic lo que había hablado con Silver, Sonic no pareció muy convencido de la explicación.  
>- No- resumió Sonic<br>-¿Por qué?- pregunto Shadow irritado  
>-Por que yo no pienso confiar en un farsante, que casi mata a mi amigo y luego le lava el cerebro con M-E-N-T-I-R-A-S -<br>-Sonic...-  
>-Sabes Shadow creí que eras más listo, no creí que ese tonto te fuera a convencer tan fácilmente-<br>-Sonic, no me convenció a la fuerza simplemente me hablo con la verdad-  
>-¿Me estás dando a entender que lo que dije fue mentira?-<br>-¿¡Que!, vamos Sonic no pongas palabras que nunca dije en mi boca, te creo, pero tengo un buen argumento con la respuesta a que nos hallamos encontrado con Silver y también el motivo-  
>-Bueno, según tú, ¿cuál es el motivo?-<br>-Separarnos a los 3-  
>-¿Para qué?-<br>-¡Ya te dije!, Silver oyó a Eggman y a Mephiles hablando de los tres juntos eran invencibles, pero que separados nada mas eran fuertes, pero no lo suficiente-  
>-Y según ustedes "los 3" ¿somos nosotros?-<br>-¿No es lo mas lógico?-  
>-Tal vez, pero Shadow deben de tener la mente abierta, ¿y que si no somos nosotros?-<br>-Tienes razón, entonces tenemos que investigar-

Horas más tarde Sonic y Shadow ya habían regresado al camarote (no con mucha información), minutos después Silver entro al camarote  
>-Hola Sonic-<br>-Puaj-  
>-Sonic- reprocho Shadow<br>-Hola-  
>-En fin, Shadow tenemos que hablar-<br>-¿No podrías interrumpir en otro momento?- interrumpió impaciente el erizo azul  
>-Vamos Sonic no te pongas pesado- rebatió el rizo negro -¿qué paso silver?-<br>-¿Sonic ya sabe de lo de "los 3"?-  
>-Si ya me entere-<br>-¿Y qué piensas de eso?-  
>-Que... es una simple... ¡T-O-N-T-E-R-I-A! -<br>-¿¡Que. Pero porque!-  
>-Porque si nosotros fuéramos "los 3", tu no habrías intentado matar a Shadow-<br>-¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡ya te dije que no fui yo!, Shadow ¿no hablaste con él?-  
>-Si, Sonic ya te explique lo que ocurrió, ¿por qué no quieres entender?- señalo Shadow a Sonic.<br>-¡Basta!- grito Sonic -Tu- dijo apuntando con la mirada a Silver - Desde que llegaste no has causado más que PROBLEMAS. Y tu- dijo con un tono de rencor mirando hacia Shadow -¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto?, ¿por qué le creíste mas a el que a mí?-  
>-Sonic, Sonic no me hagas esto-<br>-¡Tu no me hagas esto Shadow!- grito Sonic  
>-Creo que ustedes deberían de hablar- dijo Silver<br>-No, yo no tengo nada que hablar con él-respondió sombrío el erizo azul  
>-Sonic- pidió Shadow<br>- No Shadow yo no tengo nada que hablar ni contigo, ni con nadie-  
>-Venga Sonic no te enojes con Shadow por mi culpa- pidió Silver -ser mejor que dejemos de lado por un rato el tema de "los 3"- dijo Silver mientras caminaba hacia la puerta -Sonic, Shadow, necesito su ayuda pero antes que nada los quiero y los admiro y no quiero que peleen por mi culpa, nos vemos mañana que descansen- se despidió Silver<br>-Gracias Silver, nos vemos- se despidió Shadow  
>-"No quiero que se pelen por mi culpa"- imito Sonic<br>-Sonic, el solo quiere ayudarnos, si no le das una oportunidad a el que no ta ha hecho nada, porque me la diste a mí que más de una vez trate de matarte-  
>-Porque... porque tu... ¡ahh!, simplemente el no me da buena espina-<br>-Hm, claro, Sonic dale una oportunidad es lo único que te pido-  
>-¿Que quieres que te diga?, pues si, le doy UNA oportunidad-<br>-Gracias Sonic, enserio gracias-  
>-Vale, vale, me voy a dormir a mi camarote estoy cansado-<br>-Vale, nos vemos mañana-  
>Al día siguiente a la hora del desayuno los tres erizos se sentaron en una mesa a platicar<br>-Buenos días- bostezo Sonic  
>-Buenos días- contestaron Shadow y Silver al unisonó no con mas ánimos<br>-¿Como pasaron la noche?- continuo Silver  
>-Agh fatal- exclamo Shadow<br>- Supongo que mi noche no fue mejor- dijo el erizo azul  
>-Pues ya somos tres, tuve un sueño muy raro-<br>-Igual-  
>-Vale, vale, ¿mucha coincidencia no?-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Coincidencia?, que habran soñado los erizos?, bien que traman Mephiles y Eggman?, muajaja, ya veremos ojala y les haya gutado este segundo capitulo, yo me despido. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Qué bien que les gusto el cap. anterior, ojala y lo sigan leyendo, en fin en este capítulo, los erizos contaran sus sueños. Y perdón por tardar, pero es que ya se vienen mis XV y mis papas están un poco paranoicos en cuanto a la fiesta XD, bien Empecemos!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3: Las desconocidas<strong>_

-Bien…- comenzó Shadow – No pude dormir mucho, pero cuando despertaba solo recordaba: peleas, voces, disparos y la voz de tres niñas pidiendo ayuda…- hizo una pausa - ¿No creen qye ha estado sonando mucho el numero 3?-

-Dímelo a mi- contesto Sonic

-Tienes razón Shadow- dijo Silver

-Bien en si eso fue todo lo que pude dormir ayer ¿y ustedes?-

-Vas Sonic- dijo Silver

-Bien, extrañamente igualmente soñé a tres niñas, bien había las tres niñas estaban cada una detrás de nosotros, luego Mephiles llegaba amenazando con llevárselas, una pelea y las niñas pidiendo ayuda, eso es todo, sé que no es mucho pero bueno espero que sirva de algo- dijo Sonic -Vas Silver- continuo Sonic

- Bien, creo que me toca, soñé tres niñas pidiendo ayuda, luego llagaba Eggman por detrás de nosotros y se llevaba a las niñas, eso es todo-

-Momento- paro Shadow –Tres niñas, Eggman, Mephiles, ¿se dan cuenta? Nuestros sueños se podrían decir que están entrelazados, o ¿ustedes que dicen?- pregunto Shadow.

- te apoyo- dijo Sonic

-Hm- dijo el erizo gris

-¿Tu qué piensas Silver?, has estado muy callado, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Shadow

-Sí, estoy bien y pues creo que no nos queda más que esperar, si para hoy en la tarde n sucede nada entonces empezaremos a buscar alguna solución-

-Bien, ¿quieren algo de desayunar?- pregunto el erizo azul mientras se levantaba del asiento

-Yo paso- dijo Silver

-Silver ¿enserio te sientes bien?-

-Si Shadow estoy bien- dijo Silver levantándose de la silla, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, no llego muy lejos cuando el erizo gris callo inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Silver!- dijo Sonic mientras se acerco corriendo a Silver

-¡Silver!, Sonic hay que llevarlo al camarote-

-Claro vamos- Sonic y Shadow llevaron al erizo gris al camarote.

Minutos después Silver despertó, Shadow había salido y el único que estaba en el camarote con Silver era Sonic –Que bien ya despertaste-

-No tenían porque molestarse Sonic- dijo Silver intentando levantarse pero aun estaba muy mareado como para ponerse en pie

-¿Ahora si pretendes decirnos qué demonios te pasa?- pregunto irritado el erizo azul

-Lo siento, no me queda mucho tiempo-

-¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto contrariado Sonic

-He estado mucho tiempo en el presente, más de 11 años y hace algunos meses debería de haber regresado-

-¿Y qué va a pasar si no regresas pronto?-

-Si no regreso en menos de 3 días, tal vez muera-

La expresión de Sonic cambio de irritación a asombro quizás miedo, ¿Morir?. –No Silver ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¡¿Y porque no volviste hace "algunos meses"?, ¡Respóndeme Silver!-

-Lo siento, tenía que encontrarlos-

-¡Pero Silver pusiste en riesgo tu vida!, ¡¿Entiendes?-Sonic cada vez subía mas el tono de voz, no podía crees que Silver pusiera en riesgo su vida por una misión

-Si Sonic, siempre tuve en cuenta que estaba arriesgando mi vida… pero esta estúpida misión, Sonic tengo que salvar a mi época. Sonic, todo estaba perdido hasta que encontré una de las Estaciones Místicas abiertas, entre y fue cuando llegue y pues bueno, lo demás ya es historia-

-Esto no puede continuar así, vamos a cancelar el plan-

-¡NO!, tenemos que conseguir a alguien más, no se Knukles, alguien, pero no lo podemos cancelar-

-Pero Silver, tu sabes que aquí no se puede simplemente "conseguir alguien más"-

-Lo sé… tenemos que hablar con Shadow-

-Sí, voy por el- Sonic fue a buscar a Shadow, le explico brevemente la situación en que se encontraban, Shadow igualmente quedo atónito con la situación – Vamos- dijo el erizo negro

Cuando llegaron con Silver, el erizo estaba sentado en una orilla de la cama escribiendo algunos datos –Hola- susurro Shadow, al entrar al camarote

-Ah, hola Shadow, ¿Qué cuentas?-

-¿Qué cuantas tu?, ya me entere de lo que va a suceder- Shadow le arrebato a Silver la hoja donde había ecuaciones, fracciones, sumas, restas, etc. y una bitácora con pequeñas anotaciones

-¡No, no es nada dámela!- dijo el erizo arrebatándole la hoja a Shadow, pero este reacciono y tomo una parte de la hoja, la cual se rompió para quedar en manos de Shadow. Shadow vio el pedazo de papel, aunque no pudo entender porque estaban esos nombres en ese papel.

* * *

><p>¿Qué decía el papel?, ¿Por qué a Silver le interesaba tanto que nadie lo viera?, bien al parecer Sonic ya está superando el conflicto que algún día tuvo con Silver, nos vemos en el sig. Cap. Shadow fuera<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, ya llegue con el cuarto capítulo. ¿Qué habrá encontrado Shadow en el papel?, bien lo veremos en este capítulo . Comencemos!**

_**Capitulo 4: ¡Las encontramos!**_

_Vania, Vanessa y Dalia._

-¿Quiénes son ellas?-

-Las niñas de nuestro sueño

-¿¡Que!- preguntaron Sonic y Shadow al unisonó

-Sí, creo que esos son los nombres de las tres niñas de nuestro sueño-

-Pero a ver, en primer lugar, ¿Cómo sabes que así se llaman? Y ¿Cómo sabes que enserio son ellas?-

-Lo siento pero tuve otro sueño que la verdad no recuerdo bien, pero en cuanto me desperté sabia que esos eran los nombres de las niñas-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Shadow sin estar convencido de lo que les decía el erizo gris

-Se que debí decirles, pero bueno, no sé ¿qué tal si estaba equivocado?, ¿Qué tal si esas no son las niñas a las que buscamos?-

-Esa no es tu razón y tú lo sabes, lo que pasa es que no confías del todo en nosotros, no sabías que hacer, ¿Qué tal si no te creíamos?, ¿Qué tal si usábamos eso en tu contra?, esas preguntas rondaban por tu cabeza, y preferiste no decir nada, quedarte callado hasta que las encontráramos, ¿dime si me equivoco?-

-Lo siento-

-No lo sientas, estas en todo tu derecho-

-Gracias Shadow-

-Ahora resulta que "tu" tienes que confiar en nosotros- dijo molesto el erizo azul

-Tranquilízate Sonic-

-Enserio gracias por entenderme Shadow-

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que este decepcionado de que no confíes en nosotros, que al parecer somos los únicos que te pueden ayudar-

Silver bajo la mirada sabía que en parte Shadow tenía razón, si no confiaba en ellos ¿en quién?

-Lo siento-

-Ya, está bien, lo único que nos debe importar ahorita es encontrar a las niñas lo más rápido posible y buscar una Estación Mística para que puedas regresar- dijo el erizo azul ya más tranquilo

-No-

-Tienes que regresar Silver, no puedes seguir arriesgando tu vida así y menos por Sonic o por mi-

-No lo hago solo por ustedes-

-¿Esa es tu decisión?-

-Si-

-Entonces ya no intentare convencerte-

-¡¿Qué, vas a dejar que muera solo por su necedad!- pregunto exaltado Sonic

-El sabe las consecuencias yo no puedo hacer nada mas-

-Voy a estar bien Sonic-

-¡Eso es lo peor que solo te engañas a ti y nos engañas a nosotros, no vas a estar bien si no regresas pronto, estás haciendo un auto suicidio madamas por salvar tu época!, ¡estás loco!-

-Si lo estoy- contesto tranquilamente el erizo gris

-No voy a permitir que nada te pase- susurro levemente Sonic

-Gra…- Silver no alcanza a terminar porque unos gritos interrumpieron su plática

-¡Ayuda!, ¿¡Alguien podría ayudarnos!-

Los tres erizos voltearon a verse instantáneamente -¡Las niñas!- instantáneamente los erizos salieron del camarote y se guiaron por los gritos de la niña, al llegar a donde estaban pudieron a ver a dos niñas tirando de los brazos de una tercera niña que colgaba del barco.

Una de las niñas llevaba unos converse, un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa gris y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, la segunda niña llevaba unas botas, pantalón y blusa negros y llevaba el cabello suelto y uno guantes de red igualmente negros que le llegaban hasta los codos y la tercera niña llevaba una blusa de tirantes color morada, llevaba el cabello planchado y llevaba una falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Los erizos se acercaron rápidamente a ellas y les dijeron a las otras dos niñas que se lo dejaran a ellos, las niñas aceptaron y Silver y Shadow tomaron a la niña por los brazos como lo habían hecho anteriormente las dos niñas y Sonic tomo a la niña por debajo de los hombros. –Listo, ¡tiren!- a la orden de Sonic los tres erizos tiraron y levantaron a la niña hasta dejarla sentada en el barco sana y salva.

Ya que la niña pudo mantenerse en pie y pudo hablar agradeció a Sonic el haberla ayudado –Gracias, muchas gracias- después se dio cuenta de la presencia de los otros dos erizos que también habían ayudado a su rescate –A todos, gracias-

-No hay porque agradecer, cualquiera hubiera ayudado- respondió cortésmente el erizo gris

-Eres una tonta te dije que no te acercaras a la orilla del barco, pero siempre haces lo que se te pega la gana- dijo la niña que iba de negro refiriéndose a la niña que casi había caído del barco

-No tienes remedio- completo la niña de converse

-¿Puedo conocer los nombres de los que salvaron a mi amiga?- pregunto la niña de negro

-¡Yo soy el erizo más rápido del mundo Sonic!- se presento el erizo azul con su característica hiperactividad

-Hola yo soy Silver, Silver el erizo-

-Yo Shadow-

-Yo soy Vania- se presento la niña de blusa morada

-Yo Vanessa- continuo la niña de converse

-Dalia- termino la niña de negro –Gracias por ayudar a la despistada de mi amiga-

-No tienes nada que agradecer- con testo el erizo negro

-Qué bueno que pudimos ayudar- dijo Silver

-Lo sabemos somos los mejores- contesto arrogantemente Sonic

Las niñas se voltearon a ver y se echaron a reír.

-¿Ustedes son amigos?- pregunto Vanessa entre risas

-Um, si- contesto confundido Silver

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo Sonic

-Es que son tan diferentes- respondió Vania

**Bien al parecer ya se conocieron los erizos y las niñas, ahora que pasar con Silver, el no quiere regresar a su época, bien nos veremos en el próximo capitulo bay!**


	5. Chapter 6

**Bien, hoy vengo con el 6° cap. Repito si no les gusta el cambio de personalidad que estoy haciendo en Shadow, solo díganlo con confianza, CONTINUEMOS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6: El tiempo se acabo<strong>_

Dalia simplemente no sabía que decir, solo abrazo a Shadow mas fuerte, quería que él se sintiera a salvo que supiera que no volvería a estar solo nunca.

-Ella fue única, si la volviera a ver estoy seguro de que sabría que es ella, pero eso es imposible-

-¿Fue muy importante para ti verdad?-

-Por supuesto, quizá ha sido la única persona importante en toda mi vida-

Dalia sintió una punzada de tristeza ¿Pero que estoy pensando, como el podría decir que yo soy importante para él si apenas lo conozco?, pero lo voy a lograr Shadow, lo prometo, yo también seré importante para ti

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Shadow mientras levantaba la vista hacia las estrellas que esa noche los observaban

-Umm, en nada-

-Como digas-

Los dos callaron por un largo rato y cuando Dalia se dio cuenta Shadow ya se había quedado dormido.

-Vane, ¿no has visto a Dalia?- pregunto Vania mientras se servía un plato de cereal

-¿Qué?- dijo Vanessa antes de estirarse mientras se paraba de la cama

-¿Qué si no has visto a Dalia?-

-En primer lugar voy despertando y en segundo no-

-Ahora vuelvo- Vania salió del camarote y pudo divisar a lo lejos a dos personas sentadas en el suelo -¿Pero qué?… ¿Dalia?- dijo Vania mientras se acercaba a las personas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver de quienes se trataban se dio cuenta de que eran su amiga y aquel erizo negro que había visto un día anterior. –Lo bueno era que no sentías nada por el- dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a su amiga –Dalia, Dalia… despierta- dijo Vania zarandeando a su amiga levemente, esta se sobresalto y levanto la vista al ver a Vania el corazón le empezó a palpitar con fuerza mientras Vania mostraba una sonrisa picara –Vamos ¿no creerás que me interesa o sí?-

-Vente, es hora de desayunar-

-¿Y Shadow?- pegunto Dalia mientras volteaba a ver al erizo que seguía durmiendo.

-No te preocupes, tráelo, lo llevaremos al camarote con Sonic y Silver-

-Bien-

-¿Te puedo preguntar…-

-¿¡Shadow, donde estas!- interrumpió un voz conocida

-¿Sonic?- dijo Vania mientras se acercaba a Sonic

-Hola Vania bueno días, ¿podrías decirme dónde está Shadow?-

-Umm, si esta con Dalia-

-Gracias-

-¿Para qué lo buscas?-

-Necesito hablar con él, es urgente-

-Está bien- dijo Vania, mientras se acercaban a donde estaban Dalia y Shadow (ya despierto).

-¿Qué pasa Sonic, porque tanta urgencia?-

-Silver, eso pasa-

-¿Se acabo?-

-Si-

-Pero…, no puede estar…-

-Supongo que nosotras sobramos, así que,¿ los vemos al rato?-

-Si, como quieran- respondió Sonic despreocupado

-Bien- respondió Vania mientras Dalia y la otra niña se iban a su camarote

-No, el no está muerto-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Sonic, estiro su mano y le mostro a Shadow el papel donde días antes habían encontrado los nombres de las niñas

"_No voy a morir, pero creo que va a ser imposible volver a esta época así que necesito que crean que voy a morir"_

-Entonces… solo regreso-

-Sí, supongo. El problema es que creo que alguien se fue con el-

-¿uh?, ¿Quién?-

-No estoy seguro- Sonic señalo otro párrafo de la misma hoja

"_No puedo irme solo, por ley tengo que regresar con el mismo número de personas con el que llegue a esta apoca y con el fallecimiento de Blaze, no puedo volver solo, quizá si para ese día encuentro a alguien de confianza le pida que vaya conmigo no sé si voy a tener el valor"_

-¿Pero, quien…-

-¡Shadow!...- grito Dalia mientras se acercaba corriendo al erizo, Vania la seguía –Shadow por favor, tienes que ayudarnos-

-¿¡Que paso, están todas bien!-

-Vania y yo sí, pero Vane… no está- Shadow y Sonic se voltearon a ver simultáneamente

-¡Silver!- susurraron al unisonó los erizos

-Sabemos dónde puede estar tranquilícense- comento Shadow

-Pero… no es seguro que ella este ahí-

-¡Tu!- grito Dalia volteando a ver al erizo azul –Desde que tu llegaste no has hecho nada más que causar problemas, por tu culpa… por tu culpa mi amiga está desaparecida, no sabes cuánto te odio… ¡Te odio Sonic!- grito Dalia, se fue corriendo, Vania intento seguirla pero Shadow le impidió el paso – Le debo un favor- susurro Shadow

-Por favor ayúdala- dijo Vania

Después de oír estas palabras, Shadow se marcho a buscar a Dalia, Vania dio media vuelta y vio al erizo azul con la cabeza apuntando al suelo y los puños fuertemente apretados. –Ella tiene razón solo he traído… problemas- susurro Sonic

-Sonic… Dalia siempre dice cosas estúpidas cuando está enojada, ya se le pasara se le paso la mano y te pido que la disculpes-

Sonic agacho mas la cabeza –Lo siento- dijo Sonic antes de dar media vuelta e irse

-¿Te piensas ir?-

-Por el momento si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Sabes que nos estas dejando en un momento muy difícil-

-Solo no quiero estorbar, nos vemos luego-

-Enserio eres de lo peor- dijo por ultimo Vania antes de que ella también diera media vuelta y se fuera.

**Las cosas entre Sonic y Vania se han puesto un poco tensas, ojala y Shadow encuentre a Dalia rápido, bien, nos vemos pronto. Cambio y fuera**


	6. Chapter 7

Hola hola, perdon por ya no subir capitulos, pero esque se vienen mis Xv años y voy a hacer fiesta y ps no he tenido tiempo, ojala y lo sigan leyendo gracias

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong>__**Uno de mis... mejores... amigos**_

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde está Vanessa, Shadow?- dijo Dalia sollozando, el erizo giro en redondo y miró a la atormentada niña cubriendo su cara con sus manos, Shadow se acercó a la niña y susurro<p>

-Te juro que no sé nada- respondió afligido el erizo, tomo la mano de la niña y la besó, Dalia se arrodilló junto a él y acarició su negro pelaje.

-¿La volveré a ver?- la voz de Dalia sonaba como la de una niña pequeña pidiendo un dulce.

-Yo me voy a encargar de que así sea- susurró Shadow mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la niña y ella respondió apoyando su cabeza en la del erizo.

Ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara, sus esencias eran ahora una misma, las diferencias de especie ya no existían, había desaparecido todo lo que los rodeaba, ahora el mundo era solo suyo hasta que Shadow cayó en la cuenta de que no podían quedarse así, que tenía que ir con Sonic.

-Dalia- susurró

-¿Sí?- Preguntó la niña

-Vania y Sonic- lamentó el erizo teniendo que interrumpir tan hermoso momento.

-De acuerdo- contestó levantándose y ayudando a Shadow a ponerse de pie.

Ambos se dirigían al camarote donde estaban Sonic y Vania, hasta que Shadow se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué pasa Shadow?- preguntó Dalia

-Sonic… ninguno de los dos está en el camarote.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Conozco a Sonic prácticamente de toda la vida y he aprendido a percibir su presencia, y está en el sótano, a ti te debería pasar lo mismo con Vania, concéntrate en sus reacciones a diferentes circunstancias, concéntrate en sus costumbres, sus…-

-Está en el camarote de Vanessa- interrumpió Dalia

-Bien, no creo que las cosas hayan salido bien después de que nos fuimos, tu ve a hablar con Vania y yo iré a donde Sonic.

Dalia se dirigió directo al camarote de Vanessa donde supuestamente estaba Vania, Dalia abrió la puerta con cautela y en efecto Vania estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama con los ojos enrojecidos y sumamente tristes.

-Ya lo sabía.- dijo la niña

-¿Qué sabía quién?- pregunto Dalia

-Sonic, el…él ya sabía que Vane iba a desaparecer con Silver.

-¿Cómo, porque no nos dijo nada?

-Por estúpido- respondió Vania entre dientes.

-Tranquila, de seguro tiene buenas razones

-¡No!, él no tiene buenas razones, ¡es un estúpido!- gritó Vania mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo.

-No, Vania, tranquila, te prometo que vamos a encontrar a Vanessa, te lo prometo- dijo Dalia mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Mientras tanto Shadow fue al camarote del sótano a buscar a Sonic.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó el erizo negro mientras abría la puerta

-Ya pasa- contestó el erizo azul, estaba en el sillón con los pies en e l respaldo, la cabeza rozando el suelo y golpeando la pared con una pelota de goma.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasó con Vania? Me preocupas Sonic, sé que no has llorado porque intentas evadir el problema pero… Sonic- los ojos de Sonic se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero este se volteó para que Shadow no lo viera- A mi no me tienes que ocultar nada, estoy aquí para ayudarte no te voy a regañar ni mucho menos, solo quiero hablar con uno de mis… mejores… amigos- Sonic volteó a ver a Shadow y empezó a llorar aún más, nunca Shadow había hablado de eso, evadía el tema relacionado con la amistad, Shadow se acercó lentamente a Sonic y lo abrazó mientras Sonic se ponía de pie.

* * *

><p>Shadow esta haciendo lo posible para habar con Sonic, miesntras Dalia consuela a Vania de la desaparicion de Vanessa, que pasara?<p> 


	7. Chapter 8

Bien, continuemos, Sonic tiene ago muy importante que decirle a Shadow?, como tomara la revelacion el erizo negro? y Vanessa esta perdida junto con Silver y los dos encontraran a un _viejo amigo_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo 8: Un heroe<em>**

* * *

><p>-Sha…dow- susurró el erizo azul- todo ha sido por mi culpa.-<p>

-Tranquilízate, los vamos a encontrar- contestó el erizo negro calmadamente.

-Eso espero.-

-Vamos confía en mí, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo.-

-Sí, confío en ti, pero ahora Vania me odia.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo sabía que cuando Silver se fuera, también se iba a ir Vanessa- Shadow tomó por los hombros a Sonic, su expresión había cambiado

-¿Cómo…lo…sa…bías?- Preguntó atónito el erizo

Sonic bajó la mirada- ¡Respóndeme Sonic!-

-No lo sé- susurró.

-Sonic, no pretendes que me trague eso, ¿o sí?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Entonces contesta…ahora- El tono de voz de Shadow era frívolo y distante.-

-No era certero, pues tal vez estaba equivocado.

-¡Oh porfavor!, ¿Sonic, de nuevo?- Shadow estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ¡Ya olvídalo, ya me queda claro, no confías lo suficiente en nosotros.-

-¡No Shadow no es eso!- la voz de Sonic se empezaba a quebrar- es solo que tenía miedo de equivocarme, siempre…meto la pata… siempre lo arruino y no… quería…volver a equivocarme… tenía miedo Shadow… no quería… fallarles de nuevo- La expresión de Shadow cambió del todo Sonic siempre se escudaba con esa inmensa sonrisa y esa irritante actitud, pero nadie sabía cono realmente se sentía Sonic.-

-Sonic, tu casi no arruinas nada, es más, te la pasas salvando al mundo, eres un héroe-

-Pues no me siento como uno-

-¿Por qué?-

-No sé- Shadow volvió a tomar por los hombros a Sonic-

-A mi parecer eres uno, ¿Cuántas veces has salvado al mundo?, ¿Cuántas veces tehan dado las gracias?, ¿Cuántas veces nos has sacado una sonrisa?-

-A ti casi nunca-

-No me cuentes a mí, sabes que no represento físicamente lo que siento, en fin el punto es que siempre haces cosas buenas, pocas son las veces que te he visto haciendo algo malo, y lo haces es en contra de tu voluntad ¿no?-

-Sí, supongo-

-Ahí está, ya relájate vamos con las niñas-

* * *

><p>-¡¿Hola, hay alguien es este mugre mundo?- preguntó Vanessa<p>

-¡Oh! Vanessa, ¡estás aquí!- Silver se acercó a Vanessa

-¡Silver!-Vanessa se acercó a Silver- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi época, en mi planeta

-Pero, estas son ruinas

-Lo sé, después te explico, ahora tenemos que buscar un refugio y comida para ti-

-De acuerdo-

-Veo que al fin regresaste. ¡bienvenido!- se integró una nueva voz a la conversación- y tares una amiga, ¡felicidades!- Silver tomó a Vanessa y la puso detrás de él y se preparó para atacar -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Vanessa a Silver

-Yo…soy un viejo amigo- el extraños salió de entre las sombras

-Lo sabía, ¿Qué quieres Mephiles?-

-No te pongas de pesado ¿Qué quieres?, tu no haces visitas de cortesía-

-Tienes razón…-Mephiles le dedico una efímera sonrisa a Vanessa

-Quiero mmm veamos, quiero a la niña, entrégame a la niña, Silver

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- grito Silver- Vanessa, corre- susurró

-Pero…-

-Corre, yo estaré bien-

-Sabes que es inútil- Mephiles alzó la mano a la altura de su pecho y Vanessa cayó al suelo

-¿Qué demonios?- Vanessa se sobó del golpe

-Linda, tu amigo Silver no es el único con poderes telequinecticos

-Ya veo- contestó

* * *

><p>Mephiles ha hecho su primera aparcion, Vania perdonara a Sonic?<p> 


	8. Chapter 9 4

si, si lo se, me tardo demasiado en subir los capitulos, lo siento, bno ojala alguien siga leyendo este fanfic, para el que lo lea, pues ya empezare a subir mas seguido, bno continuemos

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9: Jair Rightway<strong>_

-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Sonic tocando la puerta del camarote de Vanessa

-Si Sonic, pasen- Sonic abrió lentamente la puerta y paso, Shadow entró y cerró la puerta, se pararon enfrente de la niñas, Dalia y Shadow veían a Vania y Sonic, en eso Shadow le dio un codazo a Sonic para que hablara-

-Ah, perdón por no confiar en ustedes- se disculpó Sonic, luego Dalia le dio un pisotón a Vania

-¡Auch!, este, si, no hay problema… estás en tu derecho

-Claro, gracias-

-Bien, ya que esto está bajo control, veamos quienes son los supuestos enemigos que encontremos- empezaron a hacer una lista

_Eggman_

_Mephiles_

_Espio_

No, quita a Espio, él es de confianza- le dijo Sonic a Shadow

-Ah, bueno- y entonces tachó a Espio de la lista-

_Eggman_

_Mephiles_

_Espio_

-¿Quién más?- preguntó Shadow pasando la vista por el camarote.

-Silver- susurró Sonic

-¡Bueno ya estuvo! ¿No?

-Lo siento

-Bien, ahora hablando enserio, ¿Quién más puede postular en la lista?

-No se

-Por el momento hay que dejarla así

-No

-¿No?

-No, también hay que anotar a las personas que quisieran hacerles daño a las niñas

-Bien, ahora ustedes

-Valeria- dijo Vania- Vanessa odia a Valeria

-Samara- continuó Vania

-Dana- terminó Dalia- entre otras

-000-

-Vanessa- dijo Silver

-Que bien que logramos escapar, por algo, era la oportunidad perfecta para que nos atrapara, ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

-No lo sé, pero ahora tenemos que buscar un escondite

-Tienes razón

Vanessa y Silver fueron en busca de algún escondite, pero no iba a ser fácil, pues todo se encontraba en ruinas.-

-¡Mira!, eso parece una casa- señaló Vanessa

-Bien, vamos a ver- Silver y Vanessa se acercaron a la casa, pero cerca de la puerta había alguien más.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Vanessa mientras se acercaba lentamente a la persona que estaba ahí parada- ¿Hola?

-Hola- contestó la voz

-¡No, Vanessa!- Silver se colocó de frente de Vanessa impidiéndole el paso

-Déjame ir a mí- dijo mientas caminaba por delante de ella

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó extrañado Silver- No, no puede ser que sigas vivo.

-Si Silver, soy Jair- dijo la voz mientras iba a su encuentro con Silver

-¿Jair?, ¿Jair Rightway?- preguntó Vanessa

-Si, Vane, no creí que te volviera a ver

-No, pero Jair está muerto, tu no puedes ser ese Jair

-¿Conoces a este flacucho entrometido?- dijo Silver volviéndose a Vanessa, pero al parecer ella no lo escuchó, pues fue corriendo hacia Jair, este la tomó por la cintura y la levantó- pensé que no te volvería a ver, Vane

Silver carraspeó- Bien, ¿qué pasa aquí?

* * *

><p>Al parecer Jair y Vanessa tienen algunos asuntos en el pasado, como afectara esto a ella y a Silver?<p>

La lista de Sonic, Shadow, Vania y Dalia, podria incrementar dentro de poco


End file.
